<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The street is full of water by Moat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866098">The street is full of water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moat/pseuds/Moat'>Moat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moat/pseuds/Moat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1872背景，路人x铁。酗酒提及，非自愿性行为。很短。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OMC/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The street is full of water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这种事是第几次发生了？</p><p>斯塔克的头低垂着，颈椎没有起到它该有的支撑作用，因此他的额角近乎与墙面相磕。有几根发丝扎到了他的眼睛，那使泪腺发出尖叫。这很平常。他没头没尾地想着，借领口蹭掉几滴泪水或是汗水，他分不太清这个，或者说此刻他本就无法辨识任何事物，酒精总是情感最好的帮手，它能够抹消痛感，降低视力，甚至在某一瞬间模糊生死的界限——一份简单的化学品描述起来倒像是魔法了。</p><p>掉两三滴仁慈的眼泪，用脏兮兮的沾满灰土的手抚摸、拥抱彼此，然后继续生活，对于逢时镇的居民来说这再平常不过；也许对于这个世界上所有尚能喘气的人类而言，它都是注定要发生的。注定有这么一刻，人们看跑马远奔，注视地上的污水流淌成河，他们会意识到这一切，意识到这就是生命的形态。那么从一名斯塔克的身体里渗出的液体就算下流得过分了，又还能污染什么？它们不过是污水中零星的一点。于是更多的泪打湿眼睫，他开始尝到咸与苦涩。今晚他的确喝得晕了些，身后男性的阴茎撞击他肠道的节奏更是毫无章法，那——那太痛了，如果是连他都能感受到的疼痛，或许他明天就得操心一下该死的生理问题。但布鲁斯会帮忙的，布鲁斯总是会。真是位好医生。</p><p>一双粗糙的、滚烫的手掐上他的腰，掐断他混沌的思绪，操他的，操，他绝对骂出了声，因为夹杂着不同地域口音的咒骂骤然在屋中响起——他是个脏话天才，不是吗——甚至盖过黏腻的水声以及囊袋拍打肉体的声响。那双手隔着皮肉按压斯塔克的肋骨，它们勒紧又放松，仿佛在试探他的腹腔能被挤压到何种地步。跳动的阴茎更用力地刺穿他，也从内部肆意测量着他，他撑着墙的小臂抖得要命，表皮蹭得生疼，谁他妈的能控制住这个？斯塔克张开嘴，大约是要继续用语言操死对方，又或者只是想好好呼吸一下，拯救他那离报废没多少距离的肺部。可惜他最后哪个都没做成，仅从咽喉深处挤出一声细弱的……猫一样的呜咽。</p><p>噢，噢，斯塔克。这不就对了吗？而后他听见笑声，它听起来极为肮脏，针扎般钻进他大概早已不成型的大脑，钻得那么深那么近，却仍遥不可及。他似乎无意间取悦了对方，先前好似刑罚的恶劣抽动逐渐减缓，然而它依旧碾着他，烫着他，把他操成一堆散落的零件，拆开所有相互咬紧的齿轮，让安东尼·斯塔克成为一台没有造物主更没有姓名的淘汰品，让每一段弧度完美的关节都被拧得残破不堪，无法更换。说不定根本用不着这些，他老早就是了。他真的该痛恨酒精的，但他不能。他真的不能。斯塔克再承受不住更多的冲撞，他向下栽去，男人把他一把捞起，动作反而愈加狠厉，他的腿根想必将留下许多青紫，更别说胸口与腰际，它们会与他接下来几个夜晚或白日的噩梦相连，成为梦中更为真实的血肉模糊的枪眼。真实度高自有它的好处，至少在他体会得到痛苦的时候，他的梦境会变得不那么滑稽。</p><p> </p><p>他又口渴了。当那些微凉的液体顺着腿淌下去，摔在本就一塌糊涂的地板上时，他察觉到后门关闭的沉闷摩擦声。那差一点就能唤醒他，可他只是歪斜地站着，倚着窗，听马蹄敲击路面、不知因何而起的枪响、还有不远处男人女人一刻不停歇的吵嚷。他没有开灯。</p><p>几个人喊着什么从屋侧奔过，他已经难以辨识几串连贯的单词代表的含义，但今夜月光难得雪亮，他看清了其中一人在心口处别着的五角星胸章。</p><p>哈。斯塔克把头轻轻靠在了冰冷的墙壁上。敬你，我敬业的、英勇的警长。敬公正与明天。</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>